Seithra Nemdahl
For Use In:'''Pre-main timeline RPs, this character was sworn to the Dragon at Dumai's Wells. '''Name: Seithra Nemdahl (NSW) Age: 70 = Character History = The slight clicking of her braids as she walked down the hall in the Blue quarters seemed to irritate some of her sisters. She ignored them, if anything shaking her head more so that the tiny beads hit each other more. They would be having a long break from her indeed, already she had spent too much time in the Tower, but such was necessary for a new sister. There was as much to learn after being raised to the shawl as before, and Seithra had made sure to learn every last drop. But now, the Tower was chaffing. She felt as though she were in a small box that every day grew smaller and smaller. It had been suggested that she quietly leave the Tower for a time, and she had been given leave to do so by the First Selector. To everyone else, she was going out in search of new Eyes and Ears agents, but she and the Head of her Ajah knew it was because Seithra simply had to get away from the Tower, before going mad. She had only worn the shawl for seven years, which was quite a short time, but serving as a Novice for seven years and as accepted for eight had made her quite eager to leave the Tower, if only for a time. She opened herself to that jumble of emotions which rested in the back of her mind now, Botlar was concentrating heavily- he must have been training. She admired the young man, both for his willingness to serve and his dedication to her. They had only been bonded a few months, but already she felt as though they had known one another for ages. He would be accompanying her, of course, and he knew they were leaving shortly, but the Gaidin were always prepared. She could call on him now and he would be in his saddle with her mare waiting when she arrived at the stables. Best let him practice some more, she still had things to take care of in the Tower… …It had been five years since she and Botlar had left Tar Valon and the Tower. They had married secretly in the first few months after leaving the island. Marriage to one’s Warder was forbidden by the Blue Ajah, but they did not have to know. What was a more serious crime, however; was the son she bore a year after leaving. Aes Sedai were not supposed to have children- it was too hard to see them grow old and die. Which was why they were encouraged not to have families. But Seithra was a woman, as well as Aes Sedai and Botlar was a man, one whom she had fallen hopelessly in love with. The Wheel Weaves as the Wheel Wills. She and Botlar moved to Caemlyn to find the boy a foster family with whom he could stay with until such time that he could be brought to Tar Valon. Caemlyn was close enough and Botlar would be able to go back and forth as much as he pleased, and to a certain extent she could as well. She and Botlar’s son was now fifteen and old enough to come to Tar Valon. She knew how it would pain him to be separated from his foster-family, but he had to be a man and come to the Tower to train with his father and perhaps become a Warder as well. When she had returned speculation was made as to her relationship with Botlar, but she had always dismissed the rumors and in time they ceased. Her son came to train and they grew as close as they could ever be. Botlar seemed impressed with his talent and Seithra encouraged him to further his studies as well as his training with weapons. Sisters speculation grew once more, however; and Seithra was forced to make one of the coldest, most difficult decisions of her life. Her words had been ice that day, and it was the first time she realized that she was no longer a woman, but Aes Sedai. “You will leave the Tower immediately and return to Caemlyn. Use the training you have received here and find a position on the Queen’s Guard.” While she looked at the tears rolling down her son’s face, Seithra remained serene and cool, cold rather, colder than ice. “This is not a discussion, it is an order. Not as your mother, but as Aes Sedai. Leave.” With that, she turned around on her son forever. Throughout the years, Botlar kept in touch with him, but she refused to contact him and only heard about his achievements through her husband. Shortly after she ordered her son to leave Tar Valon, the Aiel War ensued. By that time nearly a blademaster, her son, now one of the Queen’s Guard came to Tar Valon to fight the Aiel. He died during the fighting and the only memory they had of him was the sword which Botlar had given him upon his promotion within the Guard. She would never forget the day she turned her back on him, and kept the sword in her own quarters, neatly wrapped in a blue shawl beneath her bed. Years earlier, Botlar had decided it was best if he kept rooms in the city as well as her own quarters in the Tower, she agreed. They still loved one another, but the strain of his aging and her being Aes Sedai grew as the years passed. Now nearly seventy, she still had not a touch of gray in her hair. Her husband, on the other hand, while still in shape and deadlier than a lion, had white hair and wrinkled skin. This was the pain of being Aes Sedai that she could share with no one. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios Category:WT NSW Bios Category:NSW